


Anger

by AlphaKantSpell



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, married, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaKantSpell/pseuds/AlphaKantSpell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was first drawn to her because of the familiar way her bitter sorrow bled into bitter action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger

He was first drawn to her because of the familiar way her bitter sorrow bled into bitter action. Hawke’s family was dead. Her mother, her siblings, her uncle to the world. She reeked of vicious anger Sebastian knew in his own heart. But that wasn’t all. She loved, too. Showed it in her respect for Aveline or care with Fenris and the way she calmed her fury for Varric. Most of all he knew it in the quiet moments at the end of a battle where she’d check him over, hands quick and light, ignoring the blood tacking her hair or injuries she herself sustained. 

"M’ fine, wife," he said, gathering her hands in his. 

In battle she was cold and ruthless, her blades an extension of her hands and they were deadly in ways that vipers envied. Now, standing in silence except for the distant, savage waves, she trembled.  He let her check his arms, his chest, his legs, searching for wounds, expecting him to have been poisoned or bleeding out going unnoticed because of adrenaline.  Neither Fenris nor Aveline said a words as they searched for salvageable supplies.  In another moment she would be checking them both over but for now Hawke’s entire focus was on him and Sebastian reveled in it.   

"M’ whole. M’ safe." He ducked low and lay his forehead against her’s, her breath hitching and her hands going tight around his. "You did good."

And like a spell being broken, Hawke stood back, severe and dangerous like something from a cautionary tale.  She allowed Sebastian to rub a cloth over her face, cleaning off blood and bits.  

"Someone has to watch over you. You do a poor job of it yourself." 

He chuckled as he folded the cloth away “Then it’s a good thing you kept the last name. ‘Eyes like a Vael’ hardly fits.” 

She shrugged. “I suppose you could be a better shot.  Your eye are pretty though.” 

"You’ll make me blush," he laughed, choosing to focus on the second bit.  Ahead of them, Aveline groaned.  

"They’re worse than when they weren’t married.  Shouldn’t this have stopped by now? It’s been two years." 

Fenris grunted but his tone was fond.  “You’re one to talk, the way you and Donnic get on.”   

Aveline glared but admitted to his point.  Then Hawke was inspecting them without near the same grace she’d shown Sebastian.  She claimed it was because rogues needed gentler treatment than warriors.  Everyone knew it was favoritism.  Sebastian retrieved his arrows as she worked but couldn’t keep the smile from his lips.      


End file.
